I'd Give You A Kidney
by woodster93
Summary: A little one shot on the conversation I would have liked to have happened when the elevator doors closed at the end of Choreographed. As always the writers missed out on a perfect EO moment.


**A little short one shot to give me a little break from Ice Cold Heart, I need to do this every now and then.**

 **And yes as I said on Twitter there is no naughtiness in this one, I have truly shocked myself lol.**

"Loves a Bitch," she said as they headed towards the elevator.

He looked over his shoulder at her "Tell me about it."

She nodded "You know we have been partners all these years and I don't even know your blood type," she smiled at him as they reached the elevator doors.

"A positive," he told her as he pressed the button.

"How about that," she said giving a small smile. "Me to." As they both got into the elevator. She reached across and pressed the button down to the parking lot.

Elliot looked down to the floor "I'd give you a kidney," he said raising his head but not looking at her.

Olivia couldn't help but smile a little at his words. "Not if I gave you mine first," she replied as the doors closed shut.

Elliot turned and looked at her as the elevator began to move his eyes narrowing, god she was beautiful. He had missed her so much when she was away, yet since she had got back he had been nothing but a prick to her.

Olivia felt his eyes on her and turned her head and looked up at him staring into eyes, she had missed those eyes so much over the last few months. She had missed him every day she was away and even more since she got back and had seen him from Cragen's office.

Neither of them spoke as they locked eyes.

She watched as he licked his bottom lip and shook his head slightly as if trying to clear his thoughts.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as they continued to look at each other, her heart began racing as they stood looking at each other in the confined space of the elevator.

"Screw this," said Elliot stepping towards her and reaching past her hitting the emergency stop button on the panel of buttons. The elevator jerked to stop knocking them slightly off balance.

"Elliot…. what the hell?" she gasped as she steadied herself against the wall.

Elliot turned himself to face her and stepped forward never speaking, Olivia stepped back slightly her back hitting the wall. He had a look in his eyes she had never seen before.

"You left me," he said stepping even closer.

"Elliot…. I had no choice."

"After everything I said in that hospital corridor, after everything we went through with Gitano, you just left me. Not once but twice."

Olivia looked down.

"Why?" he asked her dipping his head towards her face.

"I had no choice."

Elliot leant in even closer his face inches from hers.

"Bull….shit," he whispered. "You could have said no."

"I….. I couldn't…. I….. The FBI they needed me."

"I needed you, you were my partner, I come into work and your desk is cleared….."

"I went that night, I didn't have time to …."

"Don't fucking lie!" he yelled. "Don't stand there and tell me you didn't have time to call me."

"El I didn't."

"Fuck….. you," he said right in her face. "You didn't have time to call me, but you had time to go into the station and clear your desk. You had time to go home and pack, divert your mail, empty your fridge and sort out your tenancy with your landlord. But you never had time to make a two minute call to me."

He backed away from her and rested against the walls as he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

"I wasn't worth one little call," he said looking down at the floor.

"I couldn't," she said quietly. Elliot looked over to her.

"You couldn't what?"

"I couldn't call you. I….. I tried. I picked the phone up so many times that night but I couldn't do it."

"Why?"

"El….. Please."

"Why couldn't you call me Olivia?" he asked again.

"I just couldn't, it…. it was…"

"Complicated…. Yeah I know you mentioned it once before," he said as he folded his arms across his chest and stared at her. "What exactly was so complicated Olivia, that you couldn't call your partner and tell me you going undercover? Do you know how worried I was? Nobody would tell me anything, not where you had gone, how long you would be away, if you were even okay. It was driving me crazy. After everything that happened with Gitano in the warehouse and you just walk away from me as though it was nothing….. As though I was nothing," he said slumping back against the wall.

"Yeah well you seemed to get over me leaving pretty quickly," she said looking over at him.

Elliot looked up "What the hell you on about?"

"You got yourself a new partner."

"She wasn't you," he said quietly still looking down at the floor.

"Is that why you were fucking her?" she asked glaring at him. Elliot's head shot up at her words. "Don't try and deny it," she said to him. "All I have heard for the last few days is Dani this and Dani that."

"I was talking about the victim, her name was Dani."

"No her name was Danielle."

"It's the same damn thing," he said raising his voice.

"Bullshit," she snapped. "I saw you with her, your hands were all over her, like a love sick little puppy."

"What the fuck are you talking about, you never met Dani. She left over two weeks ago before you even got back."

"I got back a month ago," she told him. "I came to see you at the station; Dani was sat at my desk and introduced herself to me as your Partner. I was in Cragen's office when you came back in you couldn't keep your hands of her. So why don't you cut the bull about missing me and how it drove you crazy. It took you no time at all to get over me leaving and start banging your new partner," she said taking a deep breath.

Elliot narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You came back a month ago," he said quietly. "And you didn't tell me or come to see me."

"Yeah well like I said you were pretty cosy with Dani, I didn't think waiting a little longer would bother you."

"How…. How could you come to the station and not see me."

"Like I said I saw you and you looked happy with your new Partner so I left."

They both stood in silence not looking at each other.

"This is stupid," said Olivia. "Just press the damn button and get us out of this box."

"Why did you leave?" he asked quietly.

Olivia sighed before she answered "I told you I saw you with Dani…"

"No the first time," he said looking up from the floor. "When you requested a new Partner and Cragen sent you to Computer Crimes. Why did you leave?"

"Why does it matter now?" she asked him.

"Tell me why you left?" he asked again just as quiet.

"Elliot…"

"TELL ME!" he yelled making her jump as he stepped forward and caged her in with arms against the wall. "Why did you leave?" he whispered into her ear as she turned away from him. "Why did you leave me Olivia? There must have been a reason…. So what was it?"

Olivia swallowed hard, she could feel the heat from his body and his breath on her face they were that close. "Elliot, you need to, you need to back off."

"Tell me," he said again his breath hot against her neck.

Olivia felt her heart begin to race and her skin burning up as he moved even closer to her.

"Elliot…Please," she swallowed.

"You left me," he breathed against her skin. "After everything I said, you left me."

"I had to."

"Why?" he asked her his lips brushing against her skin.

"Because, I …Because I ….."

"Because you what Liv?" he asked his lips so close to her neck he could feel the goose bumps he was causing.

"El," she said quietly as she felt his lips smile against her skin.

"Did you leave because you wanted to fuck your partner?" he asked her his lips kissing her neck before he felt her hands slam against his chest and push him back away from her.

"You bastard!" she yelled swinging her hand and slapping him across the face busting his lip.

"Is that why you hate Dani," he smirked licking the blood from his lip. "Because she done what you always wanted to do, but were too scared to."

"Fuck you," she said tears building in her eyes. "Just fuck you. You are such a fucking prick."

Elliot stood licking the blood from his lip as they stared at each other across the small elevator. He saw the tears in her eyes and watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, guilt washing over him when he saw how much he had hurt her with his words.

"I should never have come back," she sniffed looking towards the ground. "I should have just stayed away," she said turning around towards the buttons and reaching for the emergency stop button to start the elevator again.

Elliot stepped forward and grabbed her hand his chest pressing against her back stopping her from pressing the button.

"So why did you come back Liv?" he asked her as she struggled to pull her hand from his.

"Let me go."

Elliot shook his head "Not until you tell me why you came back."

Unable to free her hand to press the button she reached up with her other hand but Elliot grabbed that one as well pinning them both to the wall.

Olivia dropped her head forward. "None of that matter's now," she sighed. "I will tell Cragen to transfer me back out again," she told him. "I'm sure you will get another Partner soon enough."

Elliot dropped his forehead to her shoulder. "Don't leave me again. I don't need another Partner."

"I have to," she said tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Why?...Why did you come back if all you're going to do is leave me again. Why didn't you just stay away?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do Liv. There is a reason why you left me and a reason why you came back, I need you to tell me."

"I told you, it doesn't matter now, none of it does…. Not now."

"So why are you crying?"

Olivia didn't speak or move.

Elliot took a deep breath before he spoke. "I never fucked Dani," he said raising his head from her shoulder and resting his chin there instead, loosening the grip on her wrists slightly.

"What?"

"I never slept with Dani, Liv," he told her as moved one of his hands from her wrist and up her arm to her shoulder and pulled the collar from her coat away from her neck, his fingers brushing lightly over her skin on her neck where the scar was from Gitano's knife.

"Elliot," she breathed as she shuddered from the touch of his fingers on her neck.

"I….. I tried kissing her, I thought that maybe if I did, it would help me to forget… forget what I really wanted…I'm gonna ask you again Olivia. Why did you leave and why did you come back. If you're going to leave me again I deserve to know?"

"Elliot please," she breathed.

"Please what Liv?" he asked. "Just answer the questions. Tell me." Olivia swallowed and her body trembled as his lips brushed against her neck as he talked. He lowered both his hands to her hips and turned her around to face him, her eyes stayed lowered to the ground. He put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. Olivia closed her eyes instead of looking him in the eye. "Why?" he asked her again.

"Because….because…"

"Because what? You're leaving again so why not just tell me."

"Because, I love you," she told him her voice just above a whisper as more tears fell from her closed eyes. "I love you."

Elliot smiled "That's all I wanted to hear," he told her as he wiped away her tears. Olivia opened her eyes and finally looked at him and saw tears in his eyes as he cupped her face and dropped his forehead to hers and took a deep breath. "I love you to," he told her. "I should have told you in the warehouse, at the hospital, in the locker room after that fight with Blaine. I should never have let you go."

"You kissed Dani," she sniffed. "She was your partner for a couple of months and you kissed her."

"I'm sorry, I was stupid. I'm an idiot. I thought I had lost you. I thought you weren't coming back. I was hurting so much and I tried to, I tried to forget about you for one night. I just wanted one night, one night without you in my head."

"Did it work?" she asked him. "Did she help you forget about me?"

Elliot pulled his head away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Never," he smiled. "I kissed her once and all I thought was how much I wished it was you."

"Yeah."

"Yeah," he smiled his tongue licking his lips. "Liv, I'm gonna kiss you now," he said his mouth moving closer to hers.

Olivia nodded.

"Just promise me one thing," he said as his lips brushed hers.

"What's that?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Promise me that you won't leave me. That you will be there in the morning sat at your desk."

"I promise you," she smiled as his lips pressed softly against hers.

 **Back to updating Ice Cold Heart now and writing a bit of naughtiness lol. I'm re-reading all of Doctors and Nurses before I start to update it, so it will be a little while yet but I will update it.**


End file.
